Darling
by Dhedhe Scarlett
Summary: "Perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Sasuke dan aku adalah tunanganmu," -Kalimat tersebut mampu membuat hidup Naruto yang biasa-biasa saja menjadi luar biasa. A SasuNaru's story, Warning: Sweet!Sasuke.


"Sampai bertemu lagi."

" _Bye_." Seorang laki-laki remaja berambut _b_ _londe_ membalas seruan temannya seraya melambaikan tangannya.

Laki-laki _b_ _londe_ itu berjalan santai melewati halaman sekolahnya. Bersenandung ria seraya menatap langit yang cerah tanpa menyadari ada seorang pria yang berdiri beberapa meter di depannya sedang menatapnya. Sampai laki-laki itu meluruskan pandangannya ke depan dan menghentikan langkahnya, ia baru menyadari ada pria yang melangkah ke depan, ke arahnya?

Laki-laki berwajah manis itu bingung. Ia menoleh ke belakang, namun tak ada siapapun. Jadi benar pria itu menghampirinya? _Wow_. Mimpi apa ia semalam didatangi oleh pria yang–ehem–tampan dan keren.

Pria itu sudah berdiri tepat di depannya. Tepat di depannya. Ia dan pria itu kini hanya berjarak tiga puluh senti. Bolehkan ia berteriak?

 _Oh God_. Kalau dari sedekat ini, pria itu tampan sekali. Dia tinggi, berambut hitam lebat, berkulit putih dan bersih, rahangnya tegas, hidungnya mancung, dan tatapan matanya sangat tajam. Dan bibir sensualnya, _bolehkah aku mencicipinya_? Gila. Laki-laki manis itu merutuk dalam hati atas pemikirannya barusan.

Harusnya ia terheran-heran melihat pria asing memakai setelan formal yang tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya, bukan memuji bahkan berfantasi liar tentangnya.

"Ehem," pria itu berdehem dengan suara beratnya membuat laki-laki manis di depannya tersadar dari lamunan. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap pria di hadapannya yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. "Jadi kau yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto?" Pria itu mulai bersuara.

' _Sialan. Suaranya seksi sekali._ ' Laki-laki _b_ _londe_ itu menjerit dalam hati.

Laki-laki itu seakan tersihir oleh rupa dan suara pria di hadapannya dan mengabaikan pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya. Membuat pria di hadapannya berdecak tak sabar. Ia menjetikkan jarinya di depan wajah si manis membuat laki-laki itu tersentak. "Iya, kau mengatakan apa?" Tanyanya polos.

Dan sekali lagi pria itu berdecak. Ia membalas, "Aku bertanya, benar kau yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto, 'kan?" Pria itu bertanya dengan nada _cool_.

"Iya, benar," laki-laki manis itu menjawab, namun tak lama ia sadar akan sesuatu, "tunggu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?" Tanyanya terheran-heran.

Pria itu tersenyum atau menyeringai lebih tepatnya saat mendengar pertanyaan polos itu. "Perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Sasuke dan aku adalah tunanganmu," dan seringai itu semakin mengerikan.

"Ha?" Laki-laki manis bernama Uzumaki Naruto tersebut melongo di tempatnya.

 **Dhedhe Scarlett Presents**

 **Darling**

 **Uchiha Sasuke** ** & ****Uzumaki Naruto's Love Story**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

Naruto mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang baru saja ia alami. Dan ia baru ingat sekarang. Seingatnya, lima belas menit yang lalu ia berjalan di halaman sekolah untuk pulang, dan lima belas menit kemudian ia sudah ada di dalam mobil yang menurutunya asing. Lalu, pria di sampingnya bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang mengaku sebagai tunangannya tengah mengemudikan mobil. _Hell_. Adakah seseorang yang mau menjelaskan sesuatu tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Naruto? _Because he's too_ _ **Dobe**_ _to understand it_. Ini Sasuke yang bilang. Naruto manyun-manyun manja.

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto masih diam membatu di tempatnya berdiri. Mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja pria itu katakan. Dan seolah tersadar dari keterkejutannya, ia menatap pria di hadapannya dengan pandangan seolah mengatakan–apa-kau-sudah-gila-tampan?

" _Sorry_ , tapi sepertinya kau salah orang," dan setelah sejenak ia terdiam, Naruto kembali bersuara.

Sementara pria di hadapannya, Uchiha Sasuke yang malah mengernyit bingung. "Tidak mungkin aku salah. Kau benar Uzumaki Naruto cucu dari Uzumaki Mito, 'kan?" Tanyanya sekali lagi untuk memastikan.

"Iya, aku memang Uzumaki Naruto, dan… aku bukan tunanganmu," Balasnya seraya tersenyum–terkekeh kaku, lalu ia tersadar akan sesuatu, "tunggu, tahu darimana kau nama nenekku?" Naruto berseru terkejut, dan tak lupa tatapan mengintimidasinya yang gagal.

Sementara Sasuke, ia terkekeh melihat tingkah laki-laki di depannya yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Membuat laki-laki manis itu merengut tidak suka karena merasa diejek.

"Maaf, kau pasti sangat terkejut," pria itu menjeda sejenak kalimatnya dan menyunggingkan senyum menawan pada Naruto. Dan Naruto pun meleleh seketika. Ia berani bersumpah bahwa itu adalah senyum terindah yang pernah dilihatnya. Bahkan Itachi, sahabat kakak pertamanya yang selama ini ia klaim sebagai pemilik senyum terindah masih kalah oleh Sasuke. Naruto belum tahu saja bahwa dua pria yang sedang ia gosipkan adalah saudara kandung.

"Kau lihat cincin di jari manismu itu?" Pandangan Sasuke beralih pada jari manis di telapak tangan kanan Naruto.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari pria di hadapannya, Naruto segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada jari manisnya yang tersemat cincin bertahtakan berlian merah kecil. Cincin pemberian dari sang nenek yang sudah tersemat di jarinya sejak satu bulan yang lalu. Dan untuk apa pria itu menanyakannya?

"Itu adalah cincin yang aku berikan padamu sebagai tanda pertunangan kita." Penjelasan pria itu diakhiri dengan seringai yang mengerikan.

" _W-what_?" Lagi-lagi Naruto dibuat melongo oleh perkataan pria asing di hadapannya.

"Melihat reaksimu aku yakin nenekmu tidak mengatakan apapun." Sasuke terkekeh melihat ekspresi tunangan–sepihaknya yang menurutnya lucu dan menggemaskan, tanpa mempedulikan tampang horor dari laki-laki manis itu.

" _What the hell_?!" Dan laki-laki manis itu tidak mampu untuk menahan umpatannya. Menyumpah serapahi sesuatu yang selama ini tak ia ketahui.

Sasuke menghentikan kekehannya lalu memandang Naruto dengan tatapan hangat dan penuh kasih sayang. Dan seketika tatapan tersebut membuat Naruto terpesona. ' _Dammit. Pria ini berhasil mempermainkan perasaanku._ ' Naruto menjerit dalam hati.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan dan membicarakan diri kita masing-masing untuk saling dekat?" Sasuke bertanya dengan memamerkan senyum sejuta _watt_ -nya. Tidak tahu Naruto sedang galau karena ketampanan pria bak dewa Yunani tersebut yang menyilaukan matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Itulah alasan kini Naruto bisa satu mobil dengan Sasuke. _Ck_. Mimpi apa semalam dia hingga mengalami kejadian yang menurutnya konyol saat ini. Dan ia lebih konyol karena mau menerima tawaran pria asing yang mengaku sebagai tunangannya.

"Apa kau suka masakan Eropa?" Sasuke membuka suara setelah sekian lama tak ada pembicaraan di antara mereka. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah laki-laki di sampingnya sejenak sebelum kembali meluruskan pandangannya ke depan.

Naruto menoleh untuk menatap lawan bicaranya, "Apa kau yang akan mentraktirku?" Balasnya balik bertanya dan kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Yah, Naruto kan hanya seorang siswa menengah atas, meskipun tergolong kaya tapi uangnya tidak sebanyak itu untuk hanya makan siang di restoran Eropa yang berbintang. Daripada malu uangnya tidak cukup, jadi lebih baik langsung bertanya.

"Tentu." Sasuke membalas singkat. Dan Naruto tidak bisa untuk tidak berjoget, yang tentu saja hanya ia lakukan dalam imajinasinya. Makan berdua dengan pria tampan di restoran Eropa. Apakah Naruto telah membuat para _readers_ iri?

Sasuke dan Naruto telah tiba di sebuah restoran Eropa yang cukup besar dan bergaya klasik. Tidak tanggung-tanggung. Sasuke langsung mengajaknya ke restoran Eropa terbaik di kota ini. Mereka masuk dan dipersilahkan menuju sebuah meja. Kemudian pelayan memberikan buku menu pada mereka. Naruto sedikit bingung karena setahunya untuk makan di restoran semewah ini, biasanya harus memesan jauh-jauh hari, tapi ini mereka bahkan langsung dipersilahkan masuk.

' _Ah, mungkin memang dia sudah memesan sebelumnya._ ' Pikir Naruto positif. _'Lagipula dia 'kan orang ganteng.'_ Yang ini Naruto pikirannya sedang terhipnotis.

"Kau bisa memesan apapun yang kau mau." Sasuke berujar pada Naruto, menatap laki-laki manis itu penuh minat dan perhatian.

Dan Naruto menatap ke arah Sasuke penuh harap, "Oh, _are you serious,_ _S_ _ir_?" Ia bertanya.

Sasuke tersenyum, gemas karena melihat laki-laki manis berwajah _chubby_ di hadapannya. Sasuke kemudian membiarkan laki-laki manis itu memesan apapun yang ia suka.

Selama menunggu pesanan, tidak ada di antara mereka yang bersuara. Naruto terlihat terus menundukkan wajahnya yang terlihat memerah?

Sementara Sasuke tak hentinya menatap wajah laki-laki di hadapannya dengan intens. Dan rupanya perbuatan Sasuke lah yang membuat laki-laki di hadapannya terlihat salah tingkah dengan wajah bersemu merah membuat Sasuke tersenyum nyaris tertawa.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Laki-laki itu mendongakkan wajahnya dan mengernyit bingung saat mendengar kekehan pria di hadapannya.

"Wajahmu memerah." Jawab Sasuke masih tersenyum. Membuat Naruto semakin salah tingkah.

"Sangat menggemaskan." Kembali Sasuke menjawab berniat menggoda laki-laki manis itu.

"Ck. Berhentilah mengatakan yang tidak-tidak." Naruto berseru ketus seraya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah samping.

"Kenapa bersikap malu-malu begitu?" Dan Sasuke semakin gencar menggoda laki-laki itu.

"Hei! Jika kau menggodaku lagi aku akan memukulmu." Laki-laki itu berseru kesal yang sebenarnya untuk menutupi kemaluan–ehem maksudnya untuk menutupi rasa malunya. Yang ini baru benar.

"Permisi, ini pesanan Anda." Seorang pelayan datang dan menyela umpatan Naruto terhadap Sasuke.

"Silahkan dinikmati." Ucap si pelayan sebelum beranjak pergi.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, tak ada pembicaraan di antara mereka. Sasuke berdehem sejenak dan membuka pembicaraan, "Makanlah," ucapnya dengan lembut.

"Tentu saja." Naruto menjawab dan dengan senang hati memakan pesanannya. Tentu saja dengan gaya anggunnya yang sudah diajarkan oleh Uzumaki Mito, sang nenek. Lagipula, Naruto mau jaga _image_ -nya di depan cowok ganteng. _Halah_ , Nar, biasanya juga makan mesti berantem dan keroyokan dulu sama abang-abangmu.

Sasuke terus memperhatikan laki-laki manis yang duduk di hadapannya. Ia mengamati cara makan si manis yang begitu pelan. Ia menamatkan bagaimana bibir itu bergerak, dan pipi _chubby_ -nya yang sedikit menggembung karena makanan yang ia kunyah.

"Kenapa tidak makan?" Pertanyaan dari Naruto sontak membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke tentang laki-laki itu.

Sasuke tersenyum manis pada Naruto dan berujar, "Kamu tidak perlu sungkan untuk makan di depanku. Jika lapar, ambil dan makan apa saja yang kamu inginkan. Jika kurang, kamu bisa minta lagi," sebelum menyuapkan makanannya ia menambahi, "lagipula kamu tunanganku, lalu kita akan menikah. Jadi, aku ingin kamu bersikap apa adanya di depanku. Juga aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh sebelum kita menikah nanti." Sasuke mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulut.

Naruto seketika menghentikan acara makannya saat mendengar kata 'menikah' dari pria ganteng itu. Tunggu, menikah? Apa pria itu baru saja secara tidak langsung melamarnya? Maksudnya, bahkan tanpa persetujuan darinya? Lalu, lalu, dia baru saja memanggilnya 'kamu'? 'Aku dan kamu'? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia berbicara sangat manis begitu? Ah. Naruto jadi semakin deg-degan, nenek. Naruto harus ngomong apa. Sekarang pikiran Naruto malah jadi kemana-kemana.

"Ngomong-ngomong berapa umurmu?" Sasuke bertanya dan membuyarkan lamunan tidak jelas milik Naruto.

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, sontak Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya dari makanan ke arah Sasuke, dan sialnya tanpa sengaja matanya melihat bibir pria itu yang bergerak-gerak pelan ketika mengunyah. Dan mata Naruto terus saja memandang bibir seksi tersebut, bibir berwarna merah muda yang terus bergerak menggoda seolah mengundang Naruto untuk mencicipinya. Oke, pikiran Naruto mulai kotor.

"Bibirmu…" Kata terlarang itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir Naruto.

"Huh?" Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya bingung mendengar ucapan Naruto.

Sontak Naruto gelagapan sendiri setelah menyadari apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Mulut sialnya benar-benar tak bisa diajak berkompromi. Dan julukan blak-blakan a.k.a ceplas-ceplos dari sang kakak sangat pantas untuk dirinya. Naruto menjerit dalam hati menyadari kebodohannya.

Laki-laki manis itu kembali kembali menatap Sasuke yang juga masih menatapnya seolah meminta penjelasan. Dan seolah mendapat keberuntungan, laki-laki manis itu menyadari ada sebuah kejanggalan pada bibir Sasuke. "Sudut bibirmu sedikit bengkak," Ucap Naruto seraya menunjuk sudut bibir Sasuke. Naruto tidak bohong. Ia memang melihatnya.

"Oh," Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan laki-laki manis itu, namun tidak lama ia mengembalikan eskpresi wajahnya dan tersenyum, "bukan apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong, kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Berapa umurmu?" Sasuke bertanya seolah mengalihkan pembicaraan dan Naruto menyadari itu.

"Melihat kau sudah mengetahui namaku, seharusnya kau juga sudah tahu umurku," Naruto menjawab dengan tak acuh, tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke menjadi salah tingkah.

"Iya, benar juga," Sasuke menggaruk pelipisnya yang Naruto yakin tak gatal. "17 tahun?" Sasuke bertanya dan Naruto hanya menggedikkan bahunya.

Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi canggung. Pertanyaan Sasuke tentang berapa umur Naruto dan jawaban dari si manis itu yang terkesan tak acuh, membuat Sasuke dari sudut pandangnya sendiri merasa dirinya bodoh. Dirinya yang tadi bisa bersikap _cool_ pada awal pertemuan mereka dan berhasil membuat Naruto terkesan, kini merasa bahwa dirinya bukan apa-apa.

Di lain sisi, Naruto sendiri juga tak nyaman dengan situasi tersebut, dimana hanya ada mereka berdua dan tak ada di antara mereka yang mau membuka suara lagi. Naruto sendiri merutuki dirinya sendiri, ia berpikir bahwa keterdiaman Sasuke adalah kesalahannya karena ia terlalu acuh dan mungkin hal itulah yang membuat pria di hadapannya merasa tak nyaman.

Naruto memang selalu terkesan cuek pada orang yang baru dikenalnya, tapi sebenarnya dia adalah laki-laki yang terlalu banyak bicara pada orang-orang terdekatnya, dan karena sifatnya yang terlalu banyak bicara itulah, kakak-kakaknya selalu menyebutnya 'cerewet'. Oleh karena itu, saat ia hanya dihadapkan dengan Sasuke, seseorang yang baru dikenalnya ia merasa tidak bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri.

"Itu… umm…" Naruto hendak membuka suaranya dan menanyakan banyak hal yang sedari tadi tersimpan dalam pikirannya, tapi setelah mata beririskan hitam sekelam malam itu menatapnya, Naruto merasa kehilangan kata-kata dan menjadi bingung harus mengatakan apa. Kalimat yang sudah ia rangkai dalam pikirannya telah tercecer.

"Jika ada yang ingin kamu tanyakan, katakan saja," Sasuke berucap seolah tahu yang ada dalam pikiran Naruto. Ia tersenyum sangat menawan, mempersilahkan Naruto untuk berbicara tanpa sungkan.

"Itu... Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal nenek? Dan juga, bagaimana bisa aku jadi tunanganmu? Lalu, apakah nenek yang menjodohkan kita? Dan apakah kau memang sudah tahu tentang pertunangan ini sejak awal? Terus, terus..."

Naruto tidak jadi meneruskan apa yang ia ingin tanyakan saat mendapat isyarat tangan dari Sasuke yang memintanya untuk berbicara pelan-pelan. Dan ia pun segera sadar bahwa ia baru saja berbicara secara tergesa-gesa, yang pasti membuat pria itu bingung.

Naruto gelagapan, bahkan ia tidak sadar sekarang tubuhnya telah condong ke depan begitu dekat dengan wajah Sasuke, dan ia pun segera kembali duduk dengan tegak dan benar, "Maafkan aku, terlalu banyak yang ingin aku tanyakan. Aku takut lupa, jadi segera aku tanyakan semuanya." Naruto menunduk malu.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum menanggapinya dan membalas, "Tidak apa-apa, kita masih punya waktu banyak, kamu bisa bertanya satu-persatu, dan aku akan berusaha untuk menjelaskannya agar kamu mengerti."

 _Kamu_ , _kamu_ lagi . Sasuke bahkan mulai terbiasa memanggilnya dengan 'kamu', Naruto 'kan jadi _baper_. _Ehem_ , Naruto itu anak gaul, jadi dia tahu istilah-istilah atau singkatan ala anak _alay_ , _eh_ maksudnya anak muda kekinian.

"Apa kau telah mengetahui tentang pertunangan ini sejak awal?" Naruto kembali bertanya, dan itu adalah pertanyaan yang muncul pertama di pikirannya.

Sasuke tersenyum sangat manis, "Tentu," namun jawaban itu membuat perasaan Naruto tak enak, "karena akulah yang meminta pertunangan ini pada nenek Mito."

"A-apa?" Naruto bertanya dengan ekspresi _super shock_.

Sasuke menjadi merasa tidak enak saat melihat ekspresi Naruto justru terlihat sangat terkejut dan tidak percaya, "Tunggu, biar aku jelaskan lagi," Sasuke segera berbicara sebelum Naruto berpikiran dan mengatakan yang tidak-tidak tentangnya.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya di suatu tempat." Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya, kemudian menghampiri Naruto yang masih terdiam.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto, dan membawanya keluar dari restoran tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

Mobil Sasuke berhenti di depan sebuah pagar taman kanak-kanak. Naruto yang pertama kali keluar dan berdiri menghadap sebuah bangunan. Ia sangat mengenal bangunan tersebut. Tentu saja, itu adalah taman kanak-kanak tempat Naruto sekolah dulu. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke mengajaknya kemari.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya saat melihat Sasuke telah berdiri di sampingnya. Pria itu pun ikut menoleh padanya dan tersenyum. Ia menggandeng sebelah tangan Naruto dan mengajaknya memasuki halaman TK tersebut.

Masing-masing dari Sasuke dan Naruto duduk di sebuah ayunan. Mereka menikmati angin sore yang sejuk dengan pemandangan langit yang gelap, mungkin akan turun hujan.

"Dulu," Sasuke mulai membuka suara, "ketika kamu pertama kali bersekolah disini," Naruto seketika menolehkan kepala ke arah Sasuke, terkejut saat mendengar apa yang pria itu ucapkan. Namun pandangan pria tampan itu tetap menatap lurus ke depan.

"Kamu sangat senang. Kamu bahkan terus bersorak dan melompat-lompat sampai membuat bibi Kushina menjewer telingamu. Kamu menangis dan berlari padaku saat itu. Kemudian kamu mengadukannya padaku." Sasuke menjeda ceritanya dengan sebuah kekehan. Jika lebih diperhatikan lagi, ada nada rindu di dalamnya.

"Kamu yang saat itu masih ngambek pada bibi Kushina, tidak mau diantarkan ke sekolah olehnya dan memintaku untuk mengantarmu. Kemudian hal itu menjadi sebuah kebiasaan. Setiap pagi aku selalu mengantarmu ke sekolah. Bahkan kamu memaksaku untuk menemanimu bermain yang tentu saja aku tidak pernah bisa menolak semua keinginannmu itu. Aku sampai beberapa kali bolos sekolah karena harus menemanimu di sekolah." Sasuke tersenyum dia akhir ceritanya.

Ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas sebelum kembali memulai ceritanya. "Kemudian tragedi itu terjadi. Bibi Kushina dan paman Minato harus pergi untuk selamanya. Aku bahkan tidak ada disana saat itu. Aku, seseorang yang paling dekat denganmu malah pergi jauh ketika kamu sedang terpuruk. Maafkan aku, Naruto." Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto.

Dapat dilihatnya Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam dengan kencang pegangan pada ayunannya dan tubuhnya bergetar. Ia tahu, ia telah membuka luka lama Naruto. Luka yang mungkin sudah lama dilupakan oleh laki-laki manis itu. Tapi, sesungguhnya ada alasan yang kuat untuk Sasuke menceritakan itu semua. Karena Sasuke lah salah satu penyebabnya.

Di lain sisi, Naruto semakin terisak hebat. Semua cerita itu. Semua yang Sasuke ceritakan padanya adalah benar. Itu semua adalah kenangan miliknya. Dari kenangan yang indah dan kenangan paling pahit yang telah Naruto kubur dalam-dalam dan bahkan telah ia lupakan kini muncul kembali. Kini otaknya memutar kembali kejadian belasan tahun lalu. Hal yang bahkan terlalu kejam untuk dialami seorang anak berumur lima tahun. Dan hal itu membuat Naruto mengalami trauma. Trauma untuk kembali ditinggalkan oleh orang yang ia sayangi.

Dan inilah alasan Sasuke. Alasan kenapa ia kembali membuka luka itu. Karena ia ingin menghilangkan luka dan trauma yang Naruto alami. Ia ingin mengembalikan kecerian Naruto kecilnya yang telah hilang. Semua orang terdekat mereka telah mempercayakan Sasuke untuk mengembalikan keceriaan Naruto mereka. Dan Sasuke tidak bisa untuk lebih bahagia lagi karena mereka semua mempercayakan Naruto–malaikat kecilnya– padanya.

Sasuke berdiri dari ayunannya untuk kemudian berjongkok di hadapan Naruto. Ia melepaskan kedua tangan Naruto yang masih menggenggam pegangan ayunan, kemudian menggantinya dengan kedua telapak besarnya.

"Naruto, maaf aku pernah meninggalkanmu. Tapi aku tidak pernah benar-benar bermaksud untuk meninggalkanmu. Aku menyayangimu, dan aku telah berjanji saat itu bahwa aku akan kembali untukmu. Dan sekarang aku disini." Pandangan Sasuke menyendu saat melihat sosok rapuh di hadapannya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, kami semua menyayangimu Naruto. Kami akan sedih jika melihatmu sedih. Kami tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Begitupun dengan bibi Kushina dan paman Minato. Mereka selalu ada disini," Sasuke menyentuh dada kiri Naruto dan ia merasakan debaran kencang disana, "mereka akan selalu ada di hati kita." Sasuke mengakhiri ucapannya.

Naruto kini menangis kencang. Menumpahkan semua kesedihan yang telah lama ia pendam seorang diri. Sasuke berdiri dan memeluk Naruto dengan erat, dan laki-laki manis itu membalasnya tak kalah erat. Untuk saat ini ia biarkan Naruto menangis karena kemudian ia tidak akan membiarkan Naruto menangis sedih lagi.

Dan Naruto kini telah mengingat semuanya. Tentang kedua orang tuanya dan Sasuke. Ia yang saat itu begitu bahagia bersama mereka semua. Naruto kecil yang sangat dimanja oleh orang tuanya karena ia adalah anak bungsu. Kemudian ada Sasuke yang semakin menambah keceriaan Naruto kecil. Sasuke yang selalu membelanya jika ia dimarahi sang ibu karena nakal, dan melindunginya ketika kakak-kakaknya begitu jahil padanya. Sungguh bahagianya masa kecil Naruto. Dan itu semua berubah saat satu-persatu orang yang ia sayangi pergi.

Sasuke melepas pelukannya saat merasakan Naruto sudah sedikit tenang. Ia menangkup kedua pipi _chubby_ Naruto yang basah itu untuk menghapus air matanya. Kemudian sedikit mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap ke arahnya.

"Nah, mulai sekarang aku tidak mau melihat wajah manis ini bersedih lagi. Apa yang bisa kulakukan agar tuan putriku kembali tersenyum?" Ujar Sasuke tak lupa dengan senyum jahilnya.

Sedangkan Naruto menolehkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah, "Aku tampan dan bukan manis. Dan aku ini laki-laki bukan tuan putri." Ia malu sekali saat Sasuke menyebutnya 'Tuan Putri'.

"Baik-baik, maafkan aku, tu–pangeran." Dan Naruto pun semakin merona karena sebutan tersebut.

' _Seharusnya aku yang me_ _manggilmu_ _pangeran, dasar cowok ganteng._ ' Naruto membatin _gaje._

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap mata Sasuke. "Apa Sasuke tidak marah karena pernah kulupakan?"

"Hn... Bagaimana, ya? Sebenarnya aku sedikit kecewa," Sasuke memasang ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat karena ia sedang mencoba untuk menggoda Naruto.

Naruto sendiri termakan oleh jebakan tersebut, terbukti ia segera beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri tepat di depan Sasuke. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi pria yang lebih tinggi darinya membuat pria itu terkejut akan tindakannya. "Maafkan aku, " ujarnya sedih.

Sasuke yang ditatap seperti itu jadi tidak tega untuk melanjutkan mengerjai laki-laki manis itu. "Baiklah aku maafkan asal..." Sasuke menggantungkan ucapannya sengaja untuk membuat Naruto penasaran.

"Asal?" Naruto jadi _kepo_.

"Asal kamu berikan aku satu senyuman." Jawab Sasuke dengan senyuman tampan yang tidak mampu ditolak oleh Naruto, bahkan seluruh wanita di jagad _fandom_ ini. _L_ _ebay_ ah.

Naruto menundukkan wajahnya malu-malu rubah membuat Sasuke semakin gencar untuk menggodanya.

"Mana senyumnya?" Goda Sasuke lagi.

Naruto membalas menyikut perut Sasuke dengan ekspresi imut-imut manja.

"Ayo, kasih dulu senyumnya." Sasuke mulai maksa.

"Ihh, nyebelin." Naruto jadi kesal, lalu memilih untuk memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Sasuke.

"Jangan ngambek, dong. Aku 'kan hanya minta senyuman bukan cemberutan. " Sasuke menoel-noel pundak Naruto. Sedangkan yang dijawil semakin cemberut.

Sasuke pun mengibarkan bendera putih. "Iya, deh, aku tidak akan goda kamu lagi asal ngambeknya udahan," ia memutar tubuh Naruto menghadap ke arahnya, "hadap sini, dong." Ujarnya.

Naruto menatap mata Sasuke saat pria itu mengangkat dagunya.

"Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." Ucap Sasuke yang sekarang tidak menggoda Naruto lagi.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, Naruto," kali ini Sasuke berbicara dengan serius, "aku tidak akan berjanji, tapi aku akan membuktikannya." Lanjutnya.

Naruto yang mendengarnya menjadi terharu. Ia ingin menangis lagi, namun ia tahan. Kali ini, ia benar-benar memberikan satu senyuman yang tulus pada Sasuke. Dan pria tampan itu tidak kuasa menahan buncahan di dadanya dan langsung memeluk laki-laki manis di hadapannya erat.

" _I love you,_ " ujar Sasuke.

Naruto merasakan dadanya berdebar-debar sangat kencang, kemudian ia membalas dengan memeluk Sasuke erat, " _I love you, too_."

 **Crash**

 **Crash**

Tiba-tiba hujan deras turun dan mengusik kegiatan romantis dua sejoli itu.

Sasuke segera memeluk pundak Naruto dengan satu tangannya, dan tangan satunya lagi untuk melindungi kepala _blonde_ itu. Mereka berlari ke arah bangunan TK itu untuk berteduh.

Ketika mereka tiba, baju mereka sudah sedikit basah akibat derasnya hujan. Sasuke melepaskan jasnya, sedikit mengibas-kibaskannya untuk kemudian ia pakaikan pada Naruto. Ia takut jika laki-laki manis di sampingnya itu kedinginan dan jatuh sakit.

Tindakan Sasuke itu membuat Naruto menatap lekat ke arahnya. Begitupun dengan Sasuke, ia terpaku oleh wajah manis laki-laki di hadapannya.

Sasuke tanpa sadar mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah manis itu. Bibirnya mencoba untuk bertemu dengan bibir _plump_ di hadapannya.

 _Chu~_

Sasuke berhasil mengecup bibir merah menggoda itu. Ia seperti merasakan sebuah sengatan saat kedua belah bibir mereka bertemu. Dan sensasinya begitu _addictive_.

Sasuke bahkan tidak ingin berhenti. Ia malah menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukannya dan memperdalam ciumannya, kemudian ia menyesap kedua belah bibir itu bergantian.

Naruto memilih untuk memejamkan matanya. Satu tangannya meremas baju depan Sasuke, sementara tangannya yang lain meremas bagian punggung pria itu. Awalnya ia terkejut, namun mulai menyukainya. Ia menyukai Sasuke, jadi ia suka saat Sasuke menciumnya. Ia juga suka saat Sasuke mendekapnya erat seperti ini.

Sesaat kemudian ciuman itu terhenti. Naruto dengan nafas terengah-engah, sedangkan Sasuke dengan kilatan gairah di matanya.

Mata mereka kembali bertemu. _Onyx_ bertemu _sapphire_. Ada perasaan cinta, rindu, dan bahagia di dalamnya. Sepertinya ciuman tadi menjadi awal hubungan romansa mereka. Dan Naruto tidak akan pernah menolak pertunangan ini karena ia sendiri tidak akan bisa menolak Sasuke. Lagipula Sasuke tidak akan melepaskannya dan dan pria itu telah berjanji tidak akan pergi dari sisinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hello~ hmm... mulai dari mana, ya?**

 **OK... pertama, perkenalkan aku author baru di fandom SasuNaru. You can call me Dhedhe and this is my first fanfict. Aku nggak yakin dengan cerita ini, tapi entah mengapa ada perasaan senang setelah publish cerita ini dan kalian yang membaca note ini otomatis telah membaca ceritanya di awal. Aku harap di fanfict pertamaku ini kalian juga berkenan untuk meninggalkan comment di kotak review. I think that's all, and see you on my next story, guys.**


End file.
